What I Don't Tell You
by Gabriella100
Summary: There's always been something special between Akito and Shigure, but with their dysfunctional ways of dealing with their feelings, will they ever admit they're in love?
1. Akito's Day

Hey! I'm back - and this time with a Fruits Basket ficbunny!

Okay, before you read any further, if you haven't read chapter 101 of the Furuba manga, you must go do so right now! It's easy. Just Google Fruits Basket chapter 101  and you'll find some translations and scans that are pretty good. Go on, go do it! You know you want to. (And then come back here!)

I couldn't believe it when I found out that AKITO IS A GIRL! Suddenly a lot of things started making more sense. Akito's character wasn't one of my favorites (not like Momiji!) until I found that out. She's a lot more interesting as a girl - her motives for what she does are a lot clearer.

Anyway, I always feel sort of sorry for her now. She has a pretty pitiful existance, (as far as I can tell she just sits around all day looking angsty) but I'd love to see some more depth to her character. So.. I'm writing an AkitoShigure fic? Ha ha. There's no one less depthy (thats not a word, but if it was it would mean.. with a lot of depth) than Shigure. Except for maybe Ayame..

Please review!

What I Don't Tell You

Gabriella100

The scent of jasmine floated on the air as Akito Sohma stood in the shower. She felt wonderfully free, allowing the warm water to run over her tiny body.

Her black hair clung to the nape of her neck as she reached over to stem the flow of water.

Akito stepped out of the shower, shivering as the cool air hit her. Her skin gleamed in the early morning sunlight and for a fleeting moment, she felt pretty. She reached for a soft towel and began to dry off, stopping the streams of water that ran between her thin shoulder blades and down her slender back. When she was dry, Akito reached for the outfit she had chosen for that day.  
It was... decidedly more feminine than what she usually chose to wear. A simple, pretty yukata with a decorative obi.

Today was a special day for Akito, and every year she celebrated it, all by herself.  
She felt sort of... stupid considering the occasion but, Akito led a life with little happiness and so, this was an opportunity to do something entertaining, she reasoned.

Akito walked down the lonely hall of the main house that led to her rooms and moved slowly to her favorite window, the one that took up almost an entire wall, and sank into the seat below it. Staring out at the beautiful flowers below, she wondered if Shigure would come to see her.

You see, the day Akito was celebrating was a day long ago when he told her he "liked" her and gave her a flower. She sighed, thinking of that moment she remembered so clearly and of the despair she felt now, for that which could not be, that which hung tantanizingly in front of her, just out of her reach.

Still, she allowed herself to reminisce, for remembering such things helped her hold on to at least some of her sanity.

...

Shigure stretched back, staring at what he had written on his computer screen for his next "novel". It was pretty good, if he did say so himself. All it needed was... a little bit more romance, he grinned.  
"Ah ha ha ha ha!" he laughed triumphantly, causing Tohru to shriek and jump in fright. "Are you okay, Shigure-san?" she exclaimed. "I'm fine.. but I do know one thing that would make me feel even better.." he said slyly, pulling Tohru towards him. "Get your filthy hands OFF her, you pervert!" Kyo yelled as Yuki pulled the innocently confused girl out of Shigure's clutches. Shigure laughed again "I was joking!" "Yeah, well it wasn't funny!"Yuki said. "Okay, okay. Jeez." Shigure said. "I'm going out for a little while."  
He left the house and headed down the road. A little time spent annoying Mayu-chan at her parent's bookstore would be fun. And it would be just the thing to distract him from the odd mood he was in today.

It was nearly nine o'clock at night and Akito was in a horrible mood. That stupid idiot Shigure hadn't bothered to show up even for five minutes all day. He hadn't been to see her in so long and it made her very angry. And, although Akito didn't like to admit it, a little sad. She had no idea why she was attracted to him, she just was.

Kureno knocked on her door. "Akito? Can I come in?" "Go AWAY!" she shouted forcefully. She didn't want to see anyone right now.  
Akito waited until she was sure Kureno had left and then got into bed. Shigure never would have just walked away, even if she told him too,she realized. As angry as that should have made her, it just made her feel even more sad. A single tear made it's way down her soft cheek and dripped off her chin.

Silently sobbing, Akito willed sleep to come and claim her.

...

Shigure was in wonderful spirits as he headed over to the main house. An afternoon spent driving Mayu-chan crazy had been exactly what he needed. And now he was heading over to see Akito. The perfect end to a perfect day, he mused.

"Haa-kun" he called "How's Akito?" "He's pretty upset, I think he's asleep" Hatori answered. Shigure was shocked. "What happened to make him so mad?" "He's not exactly mad.." Hatori began, "I'm pretty sure I heard him crying earlier.." "What?" Shigure asked, shocked. He whirled around and hurried towards her room.

"Akito-san..?" he called. When no one answered him, he opened the door and went in cautiously. Akito was sleeping, her brow wrinkled in frusturation, her pretty face stained with tears. He approached her quietly and studied her for a moment. She was truly lovely, in a way that made him, for whatever reason, incredibly sad.

Sometimes Shigure really wished that Akito was just a normal woman. Someone he could be free to fall in love with, without this immense guilt he was feeling now. Of course, if she was just any other woman, he probably wouldn't feel this was about her. She would become a throw away one night stand, like so many others. He sighed. He wouldn't bother waking her up right now, he would just come back tomorrow.

So there it is, the first chapter! Sometimes Shigure really is an idiot. I hate how there's implied ShigureRin in volume 9, it really bothers me. (That's where I got the throw away one night stand thing, their casual sex makes me so angry!) He belongs with Akito!

Anyway, please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

GABRIELLA100


	2. Wake Up Shigure!

Okay, I'm mad at you all. My Story Stats say that What I Don't Tell You got 35 hits, but only 5 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW. Even if you just write "I liked it" or "I hated it, you suck, go die!" I'd really appreciate knowing what you thought! Anyway, since I only got 5 reviews, I'll respond to them here:

- Animedreamer240: RinShigure makes me soo ANGRY! Thank you for being nice. Your review made me feel "really nice and warm somehow" (ha!)

- -Kristine x3- : Thanks for your constructive criticisms! I didn't think you were being mean at all! I'm usually a pretty harsh reviewer when I don't think something's very good so I'm totally okay with your opinions : ) Please keep reading and let me know if you think I improved any!

- SnoFlurri-chan : I'm glad you liked it. AkkiGure forever!

- Reader : Thanks! Here's your update!

- Gabriella100 : (Yes, I always review myself) I love it too! Yay Akito and Shigure!

Just to let everyone know, I don't usually reply to reviews at the beginning of every chapter (it actually annoys me.. A LOT when people do that -sweatdrop-). This is punishment for only giving me 5 reviews. You have to read through all this pointless crap before you actually get to the chapter! AH HA HA HA HA I'm so cool..

Oops, I forgot the Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay?

Okay, here we go..

What I Don't Tell You

Gabriella100

Ah, a typical morning at the Sohma home. The dulcet tones of Kyo and Yuki fighting were drifting up through the thin walls into Shigure's bedroom and disrupting his peaceful slumber. Well, his slumber wasn't actually all that peaceful.

Shigure had been having a lot of bad dreams lately, not exactly nightmares, but dreams that were strange enough to bug him, and keep him from actually getting any rest. Not that Shigure ever actually did anything that he needed to be rested for..

He groaned himself awake and heaved his body into a sitting position, resting his feet on the cold floor. The house was quiet now, signaling that the three teens had headed of to school. It was kind of rare for Shigure not to get up in time for one of Tohru's delicious breakfasts, but.. well.. a bit of yesterday's strange mood was still hanging around him, and it was making him do odd things. Like actually attempting to make his own breakfast, he mused. Oh well, he would just have to go hungry.

Half an hour later, Shigure was finished in the shower and dressed in his "author's clothes", all ready for the day. A day of doing.. what? It was only nine o'clock in the morning and already he was bored out of his mind. It really was too bad that he had finished the manuscript that was due all ready. He could have spent the day planning how to send his editor into a horrible panic. Maybe he could lose the file.. or maybe he could go see Akito.

Shigure wasn't sure why, but he was hesitant to head over to the main house. It was something about seeing Akito last night, so vunerable in her sleep. That part of her scared him even more than the violent, arrogant part of her personality. At least when she was angry with him he didn't have to worry about feeling guilty when he annoyed her on purpose. Because, for whatever perverted reason, Shigure enjoyed torturing her mentally. He, in whatever strange way, needed to do it. To reassure himself of their relationship, so that he wouldn't fall into the trap of letting himself believe there was more between them.

Okay, I am so sorry that it's so very short, but it's really late at night and I have a french public speaking assignment that I have to finish. 2 posts in one day is pretty good though, don't you think? (ha!) So short.. -sobs- please don't hate me.. Please review!


	3. That Which is Forbidden

Well, it's certainly been a very long time.. I hope you haven't given up on me! I'm sorry the wait for this chapter was so long. It won't happen again, I promise!

Chapter 3.. review.. review.. review..

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

What I Don't Tell You

Gabriella100

The rain was drifting down in smooth pale sheets outside Akito's window. The whole world seemed silent - as if someone had pressed mute, or turned the volume way down. Most people would think the day was peaceful, but Akito was bored out of her mind. Every day of her life seemed to flow together in her memory, like one long, lonely day stretching on forever.. and ever.

Of course today was no different and Akito knew that. She just.. sometimes wished for change, or for a different life. She was the god of the juunishi - why shouldn't she be allowed to do whatever she wanted? Akito sighed. Her wistful ponderings had definatly not improved her mood any.

She had no idea that the person who walking towards the house, under his umbrella, was about to make it even worse.

"Haa-kun!" Shigure called cheerfully to his friend. Hatori looked up raising his eyebrows. "Are you really going to see Akito?" he asked disbelievingly. "He's in a horrible mood again today. He feels very ill."

"Well.. I'll go cheer him up then!" Shigure said, shrugging. "Be careful" Hatori warned "You don't want to make him more upset then he already is" he said pointedly. Shigure nodded and headed down the hall towards her rooms.

Akito was sitting, staring out her window into the bleak day. She looked up suddenly, hearing a noise at her door. "You!" Akito screamed, standing and turing on Shigure with more rage that she'd been able to muster in a long time. "Get out! What are you doing!" she yelled as Shigure walked across the room and grabbed her slender wrists - forcing her back onto the seat. "You shouldn't over-exert yourself, Akito-san" he said patronizingly. He sank onto the window seat beside her and smiled at her infuriatingly. Akito kept her face turned away from him and spoke in a low voice, just daring him to tease her. "Leave.Right now. GET OUT!" As she lifted her head to scream at him, Shigure noticed that her eyes were filled with tears. He sighed and lowered his face.

"Akito... san. What's the matter. Are you finally loosing it?" Akito stared at him in disbelief. What the hell was he talking about? "Can you not shoulder your responsibility any more?" "What do you mean?" Akito said, her resolve deflating as she sat back down and leaned against Shigure's legs.

"I'm worried about you," Shigure said "You know get sick easily and yet you continue to stress yourself out!" "_I_ stress myself out?" Akito asked in disbelief "_You're _the reason I get so upset!"

"Who, me?" Shigure pointed a finger at himself, pouting and raising his eyebrows. "All of you!" Akito yelled in frusturation "None of you juunishi listen to me anymore! I'm your god, you belong to me! You live to serve me!" Akito was standing up nowm, shoulders shaking, breathing hard. "I hate you!" she screamed at him, all her pent up anger and sorrow bursting out.

In a flash, Shigure was on his feet and moving toward her. He pulled her into his arms and lowered his face to hers. "You don't really mean that Akito-san" he mumbled as he softly kissed her. Akito gasped and moved to push him away but Shigure was unusually persistant today. He pulled her toward him and sank onto the window seat.

Akito flinched as his hands found the small of her back but she still did not pull away. So many bittersweet memories came rushing back. Something that was so forbidden, so satisfactory, so ...

"Akito-san... Shigure!" Akito jumped up and turned around. Hatori was standing in the doorway, a mixture shock and disgust and maybe.. sadness written on his face.

For a long moment, Akito could do nothing but stare before she sprung into action. She turned around quickly and slapped Shigure squarely across the face. He stared at her in shock as she started raving. "How dare you take advantage of me like that, bastard!" she screamed "Oh.. I don't feel well at all..." Akito wavered dramatically and sat down on the window seat hard, her hand flying to her head.

'Nice cover up, Akki' Shigure thought to himself. Meanwhile, Hatori still hadn't moved. He couldn't belive it. What was Shigure thinking?

Shigure stood up and grabbed his umbrella. " Well, I guess I'll be going. Take care." He nodded to Akito and gave Hatori an "I'll tell you later" look as he left. He slid Akito's door shut and smiled to himself. He hadn't had her in such a very long time.. it felt good.

Okay there it is! I hope you liked it - please review! The next chapter will take less time, I promise :)


End file.
